Mobile communication terminals are generally used as mobile communication field is developed abruptly. Lately, lots of developments have been made to the mobile communication terminals enabling to be used regardless of regions and time/space limitation, whereby demands for the terminals and development of related fields are greatly increased.
Moreover, as mobile terminals are equipped with various functions of receiving/transmitting image information as well as character information for a third generation mobile communication such as IMT-2000 and the like, the sizes of the terminals are greatly reduced. Thus, manufacturers of such mobile terminals have many difficulties in arranging a plurality of input keys for inputting characters and numbers on limited surface areas of the mobile terminals.
Until now, a mobile terminal has the limited number of input keys, to each of which several alphabets, consonants and vowels of Korean Character, and numbers are given, for inputting many numbers and characters. Thus, many difficulties have been found in using the mobile terminal because one of the alphabets, consonants and vowels of Korean Character, and numbers is selected by an input count of the input key (the number of pressings).
Reference will now be made in detail to a mobile terminal according to a related art, an example of which is illustrated in the accompanying drawing of FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, a mobile terminal according to a related art is mainly divided into a body 1 and a folder 2 of which one end is hinge-jointed to a rear end of the body 1 for providing a rotary moving function. And, the body 1 is constructed with a front panel part 1a and a back panel part 1b which are joined together.
A plurality of input keys 3 including keys for menu selection number/character input and the like are provided on an upper surface of the front panel part 1a. 
A microphone 4 for inputting transmitting tones is installed at the upper surface of the front panel part 1a of the body 1, and a battery is coupled detachably with a lower surface of the back panel part 1b to supply the body 1 with electric power. In this case, it is unnecessary for the battery 5 to be coupled with the back panel part 1b. Thus, the battery 5, if necessary, may be coupled with an external surface, i.e. an upper surface of the folder 2.
On an internal surface, i.e. a lower surface of the folder 2, a liquid crystal panel 6 for displaying a variety of information and messages and a speaker (receiver) 7 for outputting a receiving tone are installed respectively.
Considering a not-using state of the above-structured mobile terminal of the related art, the folder 2 of which one end is hinge-jointed to a rear end of the body 1 is closed so as to protect the respective input keys 3 installed on the upper surface of the front panel 1a constructing the body 1.
To use the closed state mobile terminal, as shown in FIG. 1, a user has to rotate the folder 2 by human power to open the above-stated folder 2 of which one end is hinge-jointed to a rear end of the body 1 is closed,
Then, some of the input keys 3 lying on the upper surface of the front panel part 1a are selected to use the mobile terminal. In this case, required power supplying is carried out by the battery 5 which is coupled with the body 1 or folder 2.
When a call to the other party is made through a mobile terminal, a send tone is inputted through the microphone 4 installed at the upper surface of the front panel 1a of the body 1 while a receive tone is outputted through the speaker 7 installed at the internal surface, i.e. the lower surface of the folder 2.
Being transacted through the mobile terminal with the other party, the messages are displayed on the liquid crystal panel 6 installed on the internal surface, i.e. the lower surface of the folder 2.
Unfortunately, the mobile terminal according to the related art has the problems as follows.
As the installment area of the input keys for inputting characters and numbers are limited, it is inevitable that several numbers, characters (alphabets or consonants/vowels of Korean Letters), and symbols are given to each of the input keys.
Consequently, the respective input keys are pressed several times to input a specific letter, thereby causing inconvenience to a user as well as time consuming. Especially, a beginner of using the mobile terminal fails to make use of the various functions of the mobile terminal.